


Greens'  221b Ficlets

by Greens



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 221b ficlets. Unless otherwise specified, all are stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caller Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #001- Push  
> Rating: PG  
> Characters/Pairing: Lestrade, Mycroft

Greg Lestrade made his way quickly through the crowded London streets. He hadn’t needed to chase after a perp in a long time and felt himself falling far behind. He shoved his way first left and then right, bouncing off of every other person who was standing around, watching as the Detective Inspector yelled for the suspect to stop.

It wasn’t long before Lestrade had lost sight of the man completely. He slowed himself from a sprint to a trot and then to a walk before coming to a halt. He hunched over and dropped his hands to his knees, breath heaving in exhaustion.

“I need to get to the gym,” Lestrade gasped, talking to himself as his mobile phone buzzed in his rear pocket.

With a shake of his head, he managed to get himself upright and pulled the mobile out, looking at the ID.

Caller Unknown

To anyone else, perhaps the caller would remain anonymous, but not to Lestrade. He knew what voice he would hear when he picked up the line.

“Mycroft,” Lestrade answered, still attempting to catch his breath.

“No need to worry about that man you were chasing,” Mycroft said. “He is currently in custody.”

The phone clicked to end the call before Lestrade could respond. He sighed, shaking his head. “Why do I even bother?”


	2. What Becomes of Us In The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Characters/Pairing: Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #002- Good

Molly often wondered about the people who crossed her path on an average day in the morgue at St. Bart’s. She looked at their faces and questioned their lives. Was the elderly man who came in at eight in the morning a wealthy man? What was his name and what did he do?

The next person who came in was a twenty-something female. Molly would always find herself growing emotional when it came to younger people who entered the morgue. Then the questions continued. Was she sick? Has she been in an accident? Did her family know what had happened to her? What about her friends? Did she have any friends?

The young women always made Molly think of herself. What if Molly was the one who was laying there? What was it that had claimed her life? How long had it been since the last time anyone saw her? Had it been days or weeks? Had she been alone in her final hours as she had been for most of her life? Most importantly, would anyone miss her when she was gone?

Molly always knew her job was hard, but she was good at it. She knew that none of the people who crossed her path would ever be alone in the end. They would always have her standing by.


	3. More Than Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Characters/Pairing: John, Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #003- Morning

“Hot!” Sherlock sprawled out on the sofa, his bare feet hanging over the edge. For the end of July, the temperature was above average, if not a few degrees warmer. And, although it was still early in the morning, it was indeed hot.

“It’s just as hot as it was yesterday,” John replied, stepping into the room with a large glass of ice water. “You didn’t complain nearly as much then.” He paused. “Come to think of it, you didn’t complain at all.”

“We had a case!” Sherlock bounded to his feet. “My mind, John, was occupied! It doesn’t have time or the need to register heat when it’s busy!”

“But we spent the entire day chasing a suspect for one crime only to find out that he was running from us for a completely different crime. And then, we managed to fin the correct guy and we chased after him too. Running, Sherlock. Running all day long. I thought I might get heat stroke.”

Sherlock shook his head with a “Pfft.” He brushed passed John, walked out of the room for a moment and the turned around and walked back in. Once again, he collapsed back onto the sofa, feet flying over the edge. He kicked his head back and took a deep breath, exhaling with an uncomfortable groan.

“Bored!”


	4. The Way Things Should Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Characters/Pairing: John/Sherlock (Post-Reichenbach feels)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #004- Price

“I often wonder what it would have been like.” John shut his eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I play through all these different scenarios in my head and I always come to the same conclusion: I should have told him. I should have just told Sherlock the way I felt. Sure, it would have been awkward at first. I often imagine that as well.” John laughed softly to himself. “He probably would have attempted to explain the dangerous implications of love, of loving him. He probably would have tried to dissuade me from the feelings that he undeniably shared, but in the end, no matter how I run the scenarios through my mind, we are always happy. We are always running around England chasing criminals and solving crimes together and at the end of the day, we always come home and we always fall into each other’s arms.

“And, in all of my scenarios, Sherlock is still alive. He is still everybody’s hero. He never had his encounter with Moriarty and it never cost him his life. Everything is the way it should have been.”

John shook his head and looked over what he had just written for a moment before hitting ‘delete’. This was private, just for him. John would not be posting this to his blog.


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Characters/Pairing: John, Mycroft (Post- Reichenbach feels)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #005- Citrus

The entire thing left a sour taste in his mouth. John did all he could to keep himself from recoiling and connecting his fist with Mycroft’s jaw. His eyes burned with anger and his fingers clenched tightly at his side.

“There was nothing more I could do,” Mycroft attempted to explain as he watched every emotion show clearly on John’s face. “Once Moriarty had left our facility, he eluded all surveillance.”

John ran his hand over his face in an attempt to collect his thoughts before speaking. “You sold him out,” John spit through gritted teeth. “You saw an opportunity to advance, you saw a chance to get something that _you_ wanted and you used Sherlock to get it.”

“You make it sound as if I had a choice.”

“You did have a choice!” John could no longer reign in his fury. “You chose to give Moriarty the ammunition to discredit Sherlock and as soon as he was released, that is exactly what he did! And you just so happened to lose track of him. You never lose track of anybody! If you wanted to know when somebody was taking a piss, you would. I don’t understand.”

“There is nothing for you to understand, John.”

“But there is though, just one thing, Mycroft. How could you give up your own brother?”


	6. Happy Birthday, Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Characters/Pairing: Sherlock/John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #006- Birthday

From the time he was young, Sherlock felt indifferent about January 6th. He had known that it was a day that most kids celebrated, but there was never a big deal made over birthdays. As he grew into adulthood, he tended to ignore his birthday just as he always had.

That is, until John came into his life, and this year was no exception.

Sherlock rolled over as the sun began to peek through the bedroom window. He gently pried his eyes open and found the space beside him in bed vacant. With a smile and a shake of his head, Sherlock rose and shuffled, bare-footed out of the room. He could smell breakfast cooking, bacon frying and toast—burning. Then a soft swearing came from the direction of the kitchen, along with the sound of a plate shattering.

“Jesus,” John shook his burned hand as he looked down at the pieces of plate that littered the floor.

Sherlock stood back, unseen, and laughed softly to himself. Every year, John tried and every year something inevitably went wrong. Sherlock cherished John’s heart, however and even if he didn’t show it, he was always grateful for every attempt.

Sherlock stayed out of sight as John cleaned up.

“Something smells good,” Sherlock said, finally entering the room.

John looked up, beaming. “Happy Birthday.”


	7. Just When You Thought Things Would Get Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Characters/Pairing: Molly/Lestrade (established)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #007 Luck

With a soft sigh, Molly shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and came up with an even two pounds. That wasn’t going to do much to satisfy her hunger and she was quite hungry after the long morning she had at St. Bart’s. She had been forced to change into her most uncomfortable jumper after splashing herself with one of the chemicals in the lab (this, of course, came after the completely embarrassing decontamination shower). To make matters worse she had dropped her wallet somewhere between her flat and work. Molly wanted to cry, but she wouldn’t subject herself to even more gawking that day.

“Molly.”

Molly found comfort in the voice approaching her. She had been in such a hurry that morning, she hadn’t had the chance to say goodbye to Greg. He was the silver lining. 

“Hell of a day, huh?” Lestrade asked, taking a seat beside her outside the café. “I tried to call you, but—I don’t know what the hell was going on.”

“You don’t want to know.” Molly sighed.

“Anyway,” he continued. “You left so fast this morning, you forgot this.” Greg extended his hand, holding her wallet. 

Molly smiled brightly and threw her arms around him. “Are you hungry?” she beamed. Without waiting for an answer, she got so her feet. “I’m buying.”


	8. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Characters/Pairing: Sherlock/John, Molly/Lestrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #008 Club

When it came to parties, Sherlock was at a loss. He disliked the crowds of people who he didn’t know and didn’t care to know. He despised the loud thumping music and the groups of attendees flailing around pretending to ‘dance’. What Sherlock hated most about parties however, was when they were being thrown in his honor. He would have much rather stayed at home and he would have, if this party wasn’t for John as well.

Sherlock shoved his hands into his pockets and tailed John into the pub. Sherlock also hated pubs.

Molly approached them first and hugged John. “Congratulations!” She smiled as Lestrade came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. “I’m so happy for you.”

John smiled and looked back at Sherlock, who seemed unimpressed, but forced a smile for John’s sake.

“Caught me by surprise,” Lestrade admitted. “You two, getting married. How did you convince him to agree to that?” he asked John.

“There was no convincing necessary,” Sherlock finally spoke. “John simply asked.”

“And you said yes,” Molly beamed. “That’s so romantic.”

Sherlock watched as John smiled and he smiled as well. John took his hand and weaved their fingers together. The one thing that Sherlock did like was when John was happy. Sherlock and John were finally where they both belonged.


	9. Take My Hand and Never Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Characters/Pairing: Sherlock/John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #009 Glass

Spatters of blood covered the white counter, beginning to stain where it pooled. Sherlock stood hunched over the sink, his hand resting over the basin and his eyes rolling back in seeming agony. John held a dish towel across Sherlock’s palm, holding gentle pressure.

“You’re going to need to let me look at it, you know,” John said gently as he placed his hand soothingly on Sherlock’s back. “I can’t tell how bad it is if you don’t let me see.”

“I’m hemorrhaging, John,” Sherlock groaned.

“Quit being so melodramatic and let me take a look. I can’t stand here holding pressure forever, Sherlock.”

Sherlock waved his free hand at John, indicating for the doctor to remove the dish towel. John slowly unwrapped Sherlock’s hand and peeked underneath.

“It’s not so bad. You’re going to need a couple of stitches. I can do that for you.” He looked at Sherlock, who had finally raised his head from the countertop. “You okay?”

Sherlock stepped back unsteadily and sunk back into a chair. John crouched down in front of him and placed his hands on Sherlock’s thighs.

“You’ve been to more crime scenes than I can count, most of them brutal,” John said. “You honestly can’t handle this?”

Sherlock drew in a deep breath. “That’s different. None of that was my own blood.”


	10. I'll Look After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Characters/Pairing: kid!Sherlock, kid!Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #010 Aeroplane

Mycroft pretended that he was uninterested in having a baby brother or sister. He was the only child. He had been for nearly seven years. So when Mummy and Father brought home Mycroft’s new baby brother, Mycroft refused at first to go near him. Baby Sherlock ruined everything. Mummy never had time for him anymore and Sherlock was always crying. Mycroft had never heard more noise come from a living creature. 

As time went by though, Mycroft found that if he went into the baby’s room, Sherlock would quiet down. If he stood by Sherlock while he was napping, the baby would wake up with a smile on his face. This made Mycroft feel extremely proud. It made him feel like a big brother.

One day, on his way home, Mycroft popped into a shop and used his pocket money to buy a present, a tiny stuffed aeroplane. He raced home and into the nursery, where Sherlock slept with his tiny thumb in his mouth. Mycroft gently slipped the toy into the crib with Sherlock, who instinctively wrapped his small arms around it. Mycroft smiled a truly honest smile. The baby was so small. Little Sherlock would grow up and he would need watching out for. Mycroft promised he would always be there. He would always be a perfect big brother.


End file.
